La Malédiction des Anges
by Liliceine
Summary: Sakura est heureuse, Lionel est en Chine mais il lui écrit régulièrement, bref, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une lettre, et le début de la Malédiction des Anges... C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents


La Malédiction des Anges.  
  
C'était une journée magnifique pour Sakura, elle avait put faire la grasse matinée, son frère ne l'avait pas traitée de monstre, elle allait pique- niquer toute la journée avec Tiphanie et en plus, son père lui avait préparé un délicieux petit déjeuner.  
  
-Rien ne peut gâcher cette journée, pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Sakura, cria son père depuis la porte, il y a du courrier pour toi !  
  
-J'arrive !  
  
-Il n'y a pas d'expéditeur, fit celui-ci en lui tendant la lettre.  
  
Sakura observa l'enveloppe, il y avait le cachet de la poste de.Honk Kong.  
  
-C'est Lionel ! Hurla-t-elle, j'en suis sur c'est lui !  
  
-Le morveux ? fit Kéro étonné en levant le nez de son jeu vidéo.  
  
-Le morveux ? fit Thomas en levant le nez de la vaisselle à nettoyer.  
  
Sakura se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit la lettre.  
  
-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Kéro ;  
  
-Je ne sais pas, mais la lettre a été tapée à la machine, fit-elle étonnée, c'est pas son habitude.  
  
Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Kéro pouvait voir Sakura blêmir. Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui et murmura un " C'est pas possible " puis elle s'écroula par terre.  
  
En bas, Thomas avait entendu un bruit sourd venant de la chambre de Sakura. Inquiet, il s'y était précipité pour voir Sakura étendue par terre, blanche comme un linge, les mains crispées sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Quelques secondes après, ce fut le père de Sakura qui arriva :  
  
-Au mon Dieu, fit celui ci en se précipitant vers elle, vite Thomas appelle le médecin. Je me demande ce qui a put la mettre dans cet état, elle était en forme tout à l'heure !  
  
-Je crois que c'est à cause de çà, fit Thomas en lui tendant la lettre.  
  
Dominique la prit et lu :  
  
Chère Melle Gautier, la famille Li tient à vous faire-part du décès de LI Lionel décédé lors d'un accident de voiture à Honk Kong à l'âge de 13 ans. Les médecins ont fait tous ce qu'ils ont pu pour le sauver mais leurs efforts ont été vains. Toutes nos condoléances.  
  
Docteur Frazer.  
  
-Qui était ce jeune homme encore ? demanda Dominique.  
  
-C'est le garçon qui était passionné d'archéologie tu te souviens, il était venu te voir le jour où tu es allé à l'école de Sakura.  
  
-Oui, je me souviens de lui maintenant que tu le dis, Fit Dominique d'un air triste, Sakura a dut recevoir un sacré choc en apprenant çà.  
  
-Hum.oui. Je crois que nous devrions la laissez se reposer.  
  
-Tu as raison.  
  
Et tous deux sortirent de la chambre de Sakura après avoir prit soin de bien l'installer sur son lit.  
  
-Je me demande ce qui a peu arriver au morveux, même s'il n'était pas très fort il ne pouvait pas mourir en se faisant écraser par une voiture ! C'est tout de même un descendant de Clow ! Et puis.si son aura avait disparu, je l'aurai senti... Il vaut mieux ne rien dire à Sakura, je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, ajouta Kéro en regardant sa petite chasseuse d'un air mélancolique.  
  
Thomas s'était chargé de prévenir Tiphanie que Sakura ne pourrait pas venir et lui avait proposé de passer le lendemain pour que Sakura lui dise ce qui s'était passé. Le soir venu, Sakura ne s'étant pas toujours réveillé, Kéro descendit prudemment pour chercher de quoi manger et sortit dans le jardin pour prendre l'air et manger l'énorme sandwich qu'il s'était préparé. Tout à coup, il vit une ombre ailée qui se posa sur l'arbre en face de la fenêtre de Sakura, et cette ombre regardait Sakura par la fenêtre.  
  
-Qui c'est lui encore ? Ce n'est pas Yué, il n'a pas cette aura. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de connaître cette personne.  
  
Tout doucement, le petit gardien s'approcha de l'ombre, il aurait voulu le prendre par surprise pour le faire tomber sur le sol, dans en endroit où la lune éclairerait son visage. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la personne quand tout à coup celle-ci dit sans se retourner :  
  
-Kéro ? Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ?  
  
-Quoi ? ! fit le petit Kéro surprit, puis il se remit en garde et dit : Qui êtes vous ? Et que voulez vous à Sakura ?  
  
C'est à ce moment là que la personne se retourna, et qu'un rayon de lune éclaira son visage :  
  
-Le morveux ? ! cria Kéro étonné en reculant de quelques centimètres.  
  
Lionel acquiesça, Kéro avait eu peur en le voyant, mais c'était surtout à cause de la grande cicatrice qui barrait son visage, depuis le front jusqu'à la joue droite en passant par l'?il.  
  
-Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais mort !  
  
Lionel ne répondit pas et fit un petit signe à Kéro pour lui dire de le suivre. Celui-ci hésita quelques secondes puis accepta. Lionel bondit et s'élança dans les airs et Kéro reprit sa forme originelle pour mieux le suivre. Arrivé au parc de l'Empereur Pingouin, ils atterrirent.  
  
-Alors, fit Kéro en colère, explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un mort ? !  
  
Lionel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un souffle glacé surgit de nul part passa juste sur Lionel, sans toucher Kéro. Mais celui-ci avait eu le temps de sentir que ce vent était magique. Après qu'il fut passé Lionel baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.  
  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de pas normal.et j'ai l'impression aussi que je ne saurais jamais ce que c'est, ajouta-t-il en soupirant d'un air désespéré.  
  
Lionel sembla réfléchir un instant et tout à coup, releva la tête et sortit une clef et des cartes de sa poche.  
  
-Des cartes, une clef ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? ! fit Kéro étonné en reprennent sa forme de peluche.  
  
Lionel prit la clef, celle-ci volait à quelques centimètres de la paume de sa main et il cria :  
  
-Clef qui détient le pouvoir de la Lune ! Reprend la forme qui est la tienne et libère ta puissance ! Je te l'ordonne !  
  
Aussitôt, la clef s'agrandit dans ses mains et un sceau, différent de celui de Sakura et qui brillait d'une lueur argentée, apparut sous ses pieds. La clef se transforma en long sceptre vert, entouré de relief en argent, au sommet de ce sceptre trônait une sphère transparente d'où sortait une douce lumière blanche et dans cette sphère il y avait de la fumée, blanche elle aussi.  
  
Sans attendre une minute de plus, Lionel sortit une carte de sa poche et la lança en l'air en criant :  
  
-Dreams, carte du Rêve, montre à Kéro-Béro ce qui m'est arrivé !  
  
Aussitôt, Kéro tomba dans un profond sommeil et Lionel le rattrapa de justesse pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur le sol. Kéro quant à lui rêvait :  
  
Il se trouvait dans une grande forêt, et il voyait Lionel, sans cicatrice, marcher sous les arbres. Tout à coup, il sembla se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et tomba par terre, au même moment, un très vieil homme avec deux grandes ailes sur le dos apparu et lui dit :  
  
-Toi qui as pénétré dans mon sanctuaire, je te condamne à être frappé par la malédiction de " l'Ange Solitaire " !  
  
Puis il leva la main et un long fouet brillant apparu. Lionel tenta de s'échapper mais l'inconnu fut plus rapide. Il lui donna un coup de fouet en plein sur le visage et disparu. Autours de Lionel apparurent des cartes et une clef. Celui-ci, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu, s'évanouit. Son visage était baigné de sang et sa blessure semblait le faire beaucoup souffrir. Une marre de sang se forma autour de lui, mais lorsque le sang toucha les cartes, celles-ci se mirent à briller fortement, une carte se libéra et passa son doigt juste au-dessus de la blessure de Lionel, celle-ci guérie instantanément pour laissez place à une grande balafre.  
  
Flash ! Il fait nuit maintenant, et Lionel se réveille enfin.  
  
-Ouille, fit-il en passant sa main sur son visage, mais qu'est ce que c'est que çà ? ajouta-t-il en voyant sa main et ses vêtements baignés de sang.  
  
Il se releva douloureusement et regarda autour de lui :  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?  
  
Tout à coup la mémoire lui revint :  
  
-Mais oui.je me souviens maintenant.Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'ange solitaire.  
  
Son regard tomba sur le sol et il vit des cartes :  
  
-Tiens, mais qu'est ce que çà fait ici çà ?  
  
Il tendit la main et se pencha pour les ramassées. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'en prendre une, celles-ci, ainsi que la clef, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, se soulevèrent du sol et se rangèrent sagement dans sa main. Sans savoir vraiment comment, Lionel su que ces cartes lui appartenait et que la clef détenait le pouvoir de la lune :  
  
-Ce sont des cartes de Shaolan. lui souffla une voix.  
  
-Shaolan, c'est mon deuxième prénom. murmura-t-il.  
  
En effet dans sa famille, on donnait aux enfants deux prénoms : un pour l'usage courant, dans la vie de tous les jours. et un pour la tradition.  
  
-Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère, pensa-t-il, elle pourra peut-être m'expliquer qu'elle est cette malédiction de l'Ange Solitaire.  
  
Au même moment, une carte s'échappa de ses mains et vint se placer juste devant son visage, de façon à ce qu'il puisse la lire.  
  
-La carte du savoir.elle doit pouvoir me renseigner.  
  
Lionel prit cette clef et invoqua le pouvoir de la Lune :  
  
Carte du Savoir, dit moi ce que tu sais sur la malédiction de L'Ange Solitaire ! Je te l'ordonne ! ! !  
  
Aussitôt, la carte apparue : c'était un vieil homme avec une barbe d'une très grande longueur, il était habillé d'une longue tunique bleue, entre ses mains, il tenait un livre. Il tendit le livre à Lionel, celui-ci s'ouvrit à une page bien précise et vint se poser entre les mains de Lionel.  
  
Et il lu :  
  
Qui que tu sois, si tu lis ceci c'est que l'Ange solitaire a encore frappé. Mais avant de t'expliquer en quoi consiste cette malédiction, Je vais te raconter son histoire : La légende de l'Ange Solitaire.  
  
Il était une fois Swen, un jeune homme qui possédait de grand pouvoir magique. Il était sûrement le magicien le plus puissant de tout son pays. Un jour, il tomba amoureux d'une jeune magicienne, elle aussi très douée. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille. son pire ennemi lui aussi s'était épris de Morwenna. La jeune fille ne savait qui choisir entre Swen et Gareth, alors ce dernier proposa un combat. Tous deux s'entraînèrent pendant des mois afin de trouver un sort assez puissant pour vaincre son adversaire. Le jour du combat arriva enfin, Gareth avait préparé un sortilège extrêmement puissant. Mais Swen ne semblait pas inquiet. C'est alors que Gareth sortit un long fouet de sa poche et le lança pour frapper Swen de la malédiction de L'Ange Solitaire. Mais à la dernière minute, celui-ci fit apparaître un miroir magique qui renvoya le sort sur Gareth. Celui fut condamner à veiller jour et nuit sur Morwenna, sans jamais pouvoir lui parler, ni à elle, ni à personne d'autres. Gareth connu toute sa vie une très grande souffrance. Pour se venger, il créa un lieu maudit quelque part dans une immense forêt vierge. Tous ceux possédant une once de pouvoir magique se trouverait doté d'un immense pouvoir, le genre de pouvoir que cette personne aimerait avoir. Tu connais maintenant la légende de cette malédiction.  
  
-Mais, demanda Lionel, comment faire pour annuler cette malédiction ?  
  
Le seul moyen de contrer cette malédiction serait de connaître soit une souffrance aussi grande que celle de Gareth soit un bonheur si grand que le c?ur ne pourrait contenir aucune de ces deux émotions. Malheureusement, aucune des personnes maudites n'a jamais réussi à se libérer et ils veillent encore sur la descendance de leurs protégés.  
  
Lionel soupira, il rappela la carte du savoir et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Il décida finalement de trouver une rivière où il aurait pu se laver.  
  
-Mais comment vais-je faire, pensa-t-il, il fait nuit maintenant.  
  
C'est alors que l'idée lui vint de regarder ses cartes. Il possédait :  
  
La carte de l'eau.  
  
La carte du vent  
  
La carte de l'arbre  
  
La carte du feu  
  
La carte du rêve  
  
La carte du saut  
  
La carte du bouclier  
  
La carte de l'illusion  
  
La carte de la puissance  
  
La carte de l'effacement  
  
La carte du Savoir  
  
La carte de la création  
  
La carte de la guérison  
  
La carte du vol  
  
_La carte de la guérison ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle existait.  
  
Lionel utilisa la carte du vol pour survoler la forêt. Il trouva rapidement une rivière, lorsqu'il se vit dedans, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri, il était totalement défiguré.  
  
-Sakura ne voudra certainement plus me voir.  
  
Et la même voix que tout à l'heure lui souffla :  
  
-C'est elle. C'est elle que tu dois protéger.  
  
Son c?ur se serra, il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler, et il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Il se sentit tellement bête.  
  
Il se regarda à nouveau dans l'eau, en voyant tous ses vêtements tachés de sang il soupira :  
  
-J'aimerais bien avoir quelque chose pour me changer.  
  
Aussitôt son reflet se troubla et quelques instants plus tard Lionel put constater qu'il était habillé différemment : il portait un pantalon noir, exactement comme celui qu'il portait avec son costume de chasseur de cartes, et une chemise noire à longue manche ( comme celle que Ranma porte dans Ranma ½). Ces chaussures étaient comme celles qu'il avait avant mais en noires.  
  
Tout à coup, l'image devint flou et Kéro se réveilla. Il se redressa et dit à Lionel :  
  
-Si j'ai bien comprit, tu es sensé protéger Sakura sans qu'elle le remarque et ce pour toujours.  
  
Lionel acquiesça.  
  
Et pour que tu mène ta mission à bien, tes pouvoirs ont été développés au points qu'ils atteignent ou surpassent peut être ceux de Sakura.  
  
Kéro réfléchit un instant, Lionel s'attendait à ce qu'il dise une remarque acerbe, pour l'embêter, mais Kéro lui sourit et tandis sa patte à Lionel en disant :  
  
-Je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié mais puisque tu dois protéger Sakura.je te souhaite la bienvenu cher collège !  
  
Lionel resta un moment indécis puis serra la petite patte de Kéro un lui jetant un regard reconnaissant.  
  
-Tu sais tu peux me parler. Clow nous a créé de façon à ce que nous ne soyons jamais victimes de malédictions.  
  
Lionel sourit et lui dit :  
  
-Merci, kéro. Je te jure de ne plus jamais t'appeler peluche.  
  
-Et moi de ne plus t'appeler le Morveux. Mais dit moi, tu ne savais pas que Clow nous avez protéger moi et Yué des malédictions ?  
  
-Ben non.  
  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu parler tout à l'heure ? Tu voulais m'attirer des ennuies ? fit Kéro qui commençait à être menaçant.  
  
-Mais non, répondit Lionel, la magie de Sakura te protégeait, il ne pouvez rien t'arriver tant que tu étais à coté d'elle.  
  
-Comment tu sais tout çà toi ?  
  
-C'est la voix qui me l'a dit.  
  
-Et bien elle n'est pas très bien renseignée ta voix, mais que t'a-t-elle dit tout à l'heure ? C'était bien elle le vent magique ?  
  
-Oui, c'était elle, elle me disait que tu n'étais plus sous la protection de Sakura et que je ne devais pas te parler.  
  
-Alors cette voix, même si elle n'est pas bien en courant, c'est ton amie.  
  
-Pas vraiment, répondit Lionel tandis qu'un voile sombre passait devant ses yeux.  
  
-Comment çà pas vraiment ?  
  
Et bien.à chaque fois qu'elle passe.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-A chaque fois qu'elle passe.j'ai mal.j'ai très mal.on dirait qu'il y a un vide dans ma poitrine.  
  
-A oui, je vois. Elle est là pour te rappeler à l'ordre en quelque sorte. Non ?  
  
-Sûrement.murmura-t-il, alors tu veux bien m'aider ?  
  
-D'accord.mais.  
  
-Mais quoi ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu vas manger ? Je ne peux pas te ramener à manger, Sakura me pendra pour un vrai goinfre !  
  
Lionel sourit et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sakura pensait déjà çà :  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis comme Yué maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de manger.  
  
-Bon, ben je vais rentrer maintenant, il commence à faire jour ; Puis il regarda son sandiwch et dit :  
  
-Et avec tout çà j'ai même pas eu le temps de manger !  
  
Lionel sourit et s'en alla.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre Sakura rêvait. Elle imaginait sans cesse ces images : tout est noir, elle voit une personne de dos, tout à coup celle-ci se retourne. C'est Lionel. Il lui sourit d'un air bienveillant. Sakura s'élance vers lui et lui crie qu'elle l'aime, il lui, il lui tend les bras. Tout à coup la terre se met à trembler. Une énorme forme sombre sort du sol. Elle prend la forme d'un énorme camion qui se dirige vers Lionel à tout vitesse. Sakura voudrait bien le pousser mais elle est pétrifiée, elle ne peut plus bouger. Lui, il continue de lui sourire et juste avant que l'ombre ne passe sur lui il lui murmure : " Je t'aime Sakura. " Lorsque l'ombre est partie, elle voit son corps étendu par terre, un filet de sang coule au coin de sa bouche, une flaque de sang entoure sa tête. Elle ne peut détacher ses yeux de son corps, elle en a le souffle coupé. Sa douleur est tellement grande qu'elle ne parvient pas à pleurer. Sur son visage qui à l'air si calme dans la mort, elle voit encore ce petit sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. C'est alors qu'une carte vient se loger dans sa main. Cette carte qu'elle avait crée, sans nom, mais qu'elle avait tout de même baptiser Love. Le sceau sacré apparu sous ses pieds, la carte brilla intensément pendant un instant puis s'éteignit. Sakura vit que la carte avait changée, elle montrait une jeune fille( voir la carte de l'espoir) aux yeux pleins de larmes. Sur son ventre, un c?ur brisé était posé. Puis tout devint flou et elle se réveilla. Sakura regarda le plafond un instant, le c?ur battant encore de l'émotion qu'elle avait éprouvée durant son rêve. Elle prit une décision, si elle avait tant souffert, c'est parce qu'elle aimait Lionel. Si elle aimait Lionel, c'est parce qu'il l'avait aidé à capturer les cartes. S'il avait du l'aider à capturer les cartes, c'est parce que Clow avait décidé qu'elle serait chasseuse de cartes. Tout çà s'était la faute de Clow, des cartes, de la magie ! Elle se leva, ramassa une carte qui traînait sur son bureau, et la mitdans son livre. Lorsque Kéro arriva à la chambre de Sakura, il vit avec étonnement qu' elle était déjà levée. Elle regardait fixement sa clef et son livre de cartes. Tout à coup, elle les prit et monta au grenier, elle ouvrit un tiroir et les déposa au fond. Puis elle prit une petite clef et ferma le tiroir à double tour. Elle recula et murmura, les yeux pleins de larmes :  
  
-Je ne veux plus voir ces cartes, ni cette clef, ni quoi que ce soit qui est un rapport avec la magie !  
  
Puis elle jeta la clef dans un coin et partit en courant.  
  
Kéro, qui l'avait suivi, était très étonné par cette scène, Sakura était partie tellement vite qu' elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Dans le tiroir où étaient enfermées les cartes, Kéro vit une grande lumière. Intrigué, il ramassa la clef et l'ouvrit. Le livre de Sakura était ouvert et une carte brillait. C'était la carte du Désespoir.  
  
-Eh, ben çà alors ! fit Kéro vraiment très étonné.  
  
A coté de lui, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et quelqu'un rentra.mais Kéro ne voyait personne !  
  
-Qui est là ?!  
  
-C'est moi Kéro, ne cri pas comme çà !  
  
C'est alors que Lionel apparut.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ?  
  
-J'ai utilisé la carte de l'effacement, répondit-il en regardant le livre de Sakura avec intêret, que font les cartes de Sakura ici ?  
  
-Elle ne veut plus les voir, elle ne veut plus voir quoi que ce soit qui est un rapport avec la magie.tu crois qu'elle ne veut plus me voir ? demanda-t-il tristement en baissant le museau.  
  
Lionel sourit et lui dit  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'elle ne pourrait pas t'abandonner.  
  
Et Lionel avait raison, Sakura garda Kéro auprès d'elle, mais ne parla plus jamais ni des cartes, ni de Lionel. Mais Tipphanie voyait bien qu'elle pensait toujours à lui. Tous les petits amis qu'elle avait eu ressemblait un peu à Lionel.  
  
Sakura venait d'avoir 18 ans, durant toutes ces dernières années, ces pouvoirs n'étaient allé quand grandissant, même si elle ne s'entraînait pas du tout.  
  
Lionel avait prit son livre. " On ne sait jamais, avait-il dit, elle pourrait en avoir besoin. "  
  
Mais personne ne se doutait que la puissante maîtresse des cartes allait bientôt reprendre du service.  
  
**********************  
  
La malédiction des Anges  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Sakura se trouvait dans une espèce de grand couloir sombre. On ne pouvait pas voir les murs mais la jeune fille les sentaient sous ses doigts. Dans ses mains, elle avait sa clef et autours d'elle voletaient silencieusement les cartes.tout à coup, une stelle apparue devant elle, sur cette stelle se trouvait un coffret scellé. Brusquement, le coffret s'ouvrit et une chose horrible en sortie. C'était un squelette recouvert de peau séchée et à moitié décomposée, les vêtements de toile grossière étaient en lambeaux et de rares mèches de cheveux pendaient sur son front. Devant cette vision d'horreur, Sakura poussa un cri que se répercuta contre les murs invisibles qui l'entourait. Le squelette émit un rire strident et dit :  
  
-Je me suis libérée, à présent je dois me venger de ceux qui mon emprisonnée. Et je vais pouvoir à nouveau faire souffrir tous le habitants de cette planète ! A commencer par toi, fit le monstre en se dirigeant vers Sakura, tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être la 1ère victime de La Ara !  
  
Et avant que Sakura n'ai put faire quoi que ce soit, La Ara envoya sur elle un rayon rouge lumineux. Sakura s'attendait à recevoir le choc mais à la place elle entendit les cris de douleurs de quelqu'un. Etonnée, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une personne se tordre de douleur à ses pieds. Effrayée, elle recula.  
  
-Mais comment vais-je faire ? Il faut que je trouve le moyen d'empêcher ce monstre de faire du mal !  
  
Tout à coup, une douce voix de femme résonna dans sa tête :  
  
-La solution.petite magicienne.la clef de problème.se trouve dans les yeux de l'ange.les yeux de l'ange.yeux de l'ange.  
  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle était toute en sueur sur son lit et vit Kéro qui la regardait attentivement.  
  
-Sakura, demanda-t-il inquiet, tu vas bien ?  
  
-Oui.non.c'est à dire que.j'ai fait un rêve.La Ara.libérée., dit-elle le souffle court et les idées brouillées.  
  
-Calme toi Sakura, et dit ce qui c'est passé.  
  
Sans attendre une minute Sakura lui raconta son rêve et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle souffla un bon coup.  
  
-Alors comme çà quelqu'un t'as dit que la solution du problème était dans les yeux de l'ange.  
  
-Oui, c'est çà. Tu crois que c'est Yué ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.fit il pensif, tu ferai mieux de te rendormir.  
  
-D'accord .  
  
Sakura s'exécuta immédiatement et se rendormit.  
  
-Dans les yeux de l'ange.fit Kéro pensivement.  
  
Puis il soupira et murmura :  
  
-Comme si ce pauvre gamin n'avait pas assez souffert.  
  
Et oui, malgré des débuts difficiles, Lionel et Kéro avait fini par s'entendre. Le petit c?ur de Kéro avait littéralement fondu devant le tristesse de Lionel. Il était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler et durant les 5 dernières années, Kéro s'était beaucoup attaché à lui. Et il lui était surtout reconnaissant de s'être fait passer pour un mort. Sakura avait été très triste mais au moins elle ne courait aucun danger. Kéro était sur que si Sakura avait sut que Lionel était encore en vie, elle aurait tout fait pour le retrouver. " Et avec les pouvoirs qu'elle a, elle aurait vite fait de le trouver, pensait-il. " Il leva les yeux vers la lune, elle brillait aussi fort que le jour où il avait trouvé Lionel en train de regarder Sakura.  
  
-Lionel ! pensa-t-il tout à coup.  
  
IL sortit par la fenêtre et le vit écroulé sur le toit ; Il s'approcha rapidement et constata qu'il était évanoui.  
  
-J'en était sur, murmura-t-il, La Ara a attaquée Sakura dans ses rêves et Lionel s'est interposé. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas reconnu.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Lionel se réveilla. Il s'assit douloureusement et respira un grand coup.  
  
-Ouille, mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en voyant Kéro.  
  
-Je crois que tu a fait ton boulot.  
  
-Quoi ? !  
  
-Ben tu as sauvé la vie de Sakura.  
  
-Ah oui, je me souviens, j'avais senti un danger, une grande force qui planait au dessus de la maison de Sakura et je suis venu et j'ai vu la force pénétrait dans ses rêves. Et je suis parti l'aider.  
  
-Je vois que mes entraînements ont servi à quelque chose, fit Kéro en souriant.  
  
En effet, contrairement à Sakura, Lionel s'était entraîné très dur pour pouvoir protéger Sakura quand il le faudrait. Et avec l'aide de Kéro et de la carte du Savoir il avait fait d'énormes progrès.  
  
-Hum.fit Lionel, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de Ara ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais tu as les moyens de le savoir, répondit la petite peluche en tendant la carte du Savoir à Lionel.  
  
-Bon, il faut descendre du toit maintenant.  
  
Lionel sauta et atterri silencieusement dans la cour, Kéro le suivi mais en volant.  
  
-Clef qui détient les pouvoirs de la Lune, révèle ta véritable nature et libère ta puissance ! Je te l'ordonne !  
  
Aussitôt, son sceptre apparu, il prit une carte et la lança en l'air en disant : -Carte du Savoir, révèle nous le secret de La Ara !  
  
La carte vint se placer juste au dessus de la sphère lumineuse, puis elle fut aspirée et une vapeur bleue tournoya à toute vitesse dans cette sphère. Puis elle en sortit par un petit orifice en haut et le vieil homme apparu. Il lui tendit le livre, Lionel le prit et les pages du livre se mirent à tourner rapidement, puis elles s'arrêtèrent et Kéro lu :  
  
La Ara est une maladie étrange qui sévissait en des temps très anciens. Elle avait été créé accidentellement par un sorcier qui cherchait une arme pour battre ses ennemis. La Ara faisait souffrir les gens, autant physiquement que moralement, jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. Un jour, le magicien qui l'avait créé ainsi que deux de ses élèves mirent fin à ses actions en l'enfermant dans un coffret en y imposant leur sceaux.  
  
Kéro leva les yeux vers Lionel, il vit que ses yeux était plein de larmes, mais il ne pleurait pas. En fait, il n'avait jamais réussi à pleurer depuis que cette malédiction l'avait frappé et au fil des années, à force de ne pas pouvoir pleurer, son c?ur s'était empli de douleur et de remord : il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir dit à Sakura qu'il l'aimait.  
  
-Shaolan, dit Kéro doucement, qu'as-tu vu lorsque La Ara ta frappée ?  
  
-J'ai vu.j'ai vu Sakura.lorsqu'elle.quand elle.quand elle a.quand elle la embrassé.  
  
-Oui, je vois, fit le petit Kéro tout triste, quand elle a embrassé le morveux.  
  
En effet, quelques années auparavant, Sakura avait eu un petit ami et c'était le premier garçon qu'elle avait embrassée :  
  
Le garçon, Eric, lui avait pris la main, profitant que Thomas ne soit pas là. Puis il lui avait soufflé un : " Je t'aime ".Puis il s'était levé prêt à partir. C'est alors que quelque que chose qui avait manqué faire mourir Lionel (si il avait pu mourir) se produisit : Sakura retint Eric et avant qu'il est pu faire le moindre geste elle l'embrassa.  
  
-Mais pourquoi as-tu fait çà ? demanda-t-il étonné.  
  
-Parce que je t'aime, fit Sakura les yeux fermés, depuis longtemps je t'aime. Pourquoi m'as tu quitté ? fit-elle tout à coup en le repoussant violemment.  
  
Mais Sakura je ne t'ai jamais quitté ! répondit Eric intrigué. On se connaît que depuis 2 semaines !  
  
Sakura essuya discrètement quelques larmes au creux de ses yeux puis il dit en éclatant d'un rire que sonnait faux aux oreilles de Lionel :  
  
-Hahaha, tu ne m'as pas cru j'espère ! C'est une scènnette que j'ai apprise il y a pas longtemps. Je devais dire la même chose ! Sauf que cette fois ci c'est la vérité, à part le : " Pourquoi m'as tu quitté ? "bien sur ! Hahaha !  
  
-Ha.heu.et bien puisque tu le dis.fit Eric intrigué du la réaction de la jeune fille, est ce que tu voudrais aller au cinéma avec moi ce soir ?  
  
-D'accord, un instant j'appelle Tiphany.  
  
Sakura se dirigea vers le téléphone, mais à mi-chemin elle se frappa le front et dit :  
  
-Oh zut ! J'oubliais qu'elle était partie en Angleterre pour son voyage linguistique !  
  
-Ben c'est pas grave, fit Eric, on ira que tout les deux.  
  
Fin du flash-back.  
  
-Grrr.si je le tenais celui là, j'en ferais de la chair à pâtée ! dit Kéro en colère.  
  
-Le problème n'est pas là, fit Lionel, La Ara veut tuée Sakura, ainsi, personne ne pourra l'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir. et Sakura qui ne s'est pas du tout entraîner ! rajouta-t-il désespéré.  
  
-Mais elle a de grands pouvoirs, et avec toi pour la protéger elle ne craint rien ! fit Kéro optimiste.  
  
-Oui, mais qui te dit qu'elle voudra à nouveau se servir des cartes ? demanda Lionel plutôt pessimiste lui.  
  
Il y eu tout à coup un profond silence, Lionel avait raison. Et si Sakura ne voulait plus du tout se servir de ses pouvoirs.  
  
-Elle le fera, dit tout à coup Lionel.  
  
-Hein ! ?  
  
-Oui, je suis sur qu'elle le fera. Je l'ai beaucoup observé ces 5 dernières années, même si elle n'a pas utilisé de magie, elle est restée la même, et la Sakura qui a capturé les cartes de Clow puis qui les a transformé n'aurait jamais laissez un ennemi menaçait la planète.  
  
-Tu as sans doute raison, fit Kéro en baillant, mais la je crois que je vais aller faire un petit somme.  
  
-Bonne nuit Kéro.  
  
Sans rien dire, Lionel fit apparaître deux puissantes ailes dans son dos et il s'envola.  
  
-Et bien une chance que personne ne puisse sentir sa présence sans le voir, parce que sinon il aurait beaucoup de mal à se cacher de Sakura et de La Ara ! fit Kéro étonné en remontant dans la chambre de Sakura.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle était en vacance depuis une semaine et profitait bien que son frère travaille pour faire la grasse matinée.  
  
-Alors Sakura, demanda Kéro en sortant de sa petite chambre, bien dormi après le cauchemar d'hier soir ?  
  
-Le cauchemar ? Mais quel cauchemar ? fit-elle sans le regarder.  
  
-Celui avec La Ara ! Les yeux de l'ange ! Ca ne te dit rien ?  
  
-Je ne voit vraiment pas de quoi tu parle, continua-t-elle en s'habillant tranquillement. -Mais.Sakura., fit Kéro en la regardant faire étonné.  
  
-Kéro, arrête de m'embêter, coupa-t-elle, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tiphanie dans ¾ d'heure au parc du grand pingouin.  
  
-Bon, c'est comme tu veux, fit Kéro tout triste.  
  
-Oh Kéro ne pleure pas, fit Sakura en se rendant conte tout à coup qu'elle avait rendu Kéro malheureux, je te promets de te ramener plein de petits gâteaux !  
  
-Merci, répondit-il en levant des yeux pleins de gratitude, tu es gentille. Allez file maintenant, sinon tu vas être en retard.  
  
-A tout à l'heure, fit Sakura en lui donnant un petit bisou sur le front.  
  
Kéro regarda Sakura partir d'un air mélancolique : comme elle avait grandi sa petite CardCaptor. Clow savait ce qu'il faisait en faisant d'elle chasseuse et maîtresse des cartes.  
  
-Alors comme çà elle ne veut pas reparler de son rêve ?fit une voix derrière lui.  
  
-Oui, répondit Kéro sans se retourner, elle fait semblant, je suis sur que çà la tracasse.  
  
-Haaaaaa.quelle tête de mule cette Sakura.soupira Lionel.  
  
-Oui, j'espère quelle ne va pas se faire attaquer en chemin. Tu ferais bien de la surveiller étroitement, avec La Ara en liberté.  
  
-Tu as raison, j'y vais tout de suite, répondit-il.  
  
Aussitôt, il redevint invisible et s'élança par la fenêtre. En bas, Sakura venait juste de sortir de chez elle, elle semblait préoccupée. Elle avancée mécaniquement, elle avait tant de fois fait le chemin de sa maison au parc qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Mais cette inattention failli lui coûter la vie. Sakura ne regardait pas autours d'elle, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, mais tout à coup, un bruit de klaxon la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle leva les yeux et se rendit conte qu'elle se trouvait au milieu du chemin et qu 'un énorme camion, fonçait droit sur elle. D'après les coups de klaxon répétés et la tête du chauffeur n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Mais Sakura ne bougeait pas, elle regardait le camion fonçait sur elle d'un air terrorisée. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire, un rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a très longtemps. Tout se passer au ralenti, elle voyait le camion, fonçant toujours sur elle, paralysé par la peur elle ferma les yeux, puis quelqu'un sembla atterrir à coté d'elle. Cette personne la prit par la taille et sauta. Mais alors que Sakura s'attendait à rouler sur le coté, le saut se prolongea. Etonnée de ne pas tomber, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle volait.  
  
-Haaaaaa ! ! ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que çà, hurla-t-elle en voyant le sol très, très loin d'elle.  
  
Elle se débattit mais la personne qui la portait ne voulait pas lâcher prise(heureusement.). Voyant ses efforts inutiles, elle se calma et demanda :  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Et où m'emmenez vous ?  
  
Mais le personne ne répondit pas. Intriguée, elle leva les yeux pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait mais en voyant son visage, elle ne pu retenir un cri :  
  
-Haaaaa ! ! ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur !  
  
Sakura remarqua que en l'entendant dire çà, l'aura de son sauveur avait légèrement diminuait et qu'il semblait, non pas vexait mais très triste.  
  
-Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle gênée.  
  
-Ce ne pas grave., fit une voix apaisante dans sa tête.( à partir de ce moment, toutes les phrases qui sont italiques ne sont pas vraiment dites : soit c'est un rêve, soit de la télépathie.)  
  
-Hein, mais qui à parler ? fit Sakura en regardant de tous les côtés.  
  
-C'est moi, refit la voix.  
  
-Vous ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la personne qui la transportée.  
  
Celle-ci hocha la tête.  
  
-Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée.  
  
La personne sourit, mais presque aussitôt un coup de vent passa, juste sur elle. Sakura sentie que le vent était magique et vit que la personne cessa de sourire aussitôt.  
  
-Je vous en prie dites moi au moins comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Sakura en levant des yeux implorants vers son sauveur.  
  
-Appelle moi Shaolan., répondit avec hésitation la voix dans sa tête.  
  
Puis Shaolan entama une descente juste au dessus du parc du pingouin.  
  
-Mais comment sait-il où je devais aller ? pensa Sakura.  
  
Quelques seconde plus tard, ils atterrirent derrière un arbre. Shaolan lâcha Sakura mais lui " dit " sans retourner avant de partir :  
  
-Sakura, n'essaye pas d'oublier ce que tu es. Tu es maîtresse des cartes et nous avons besoin de toi.j'ai besoin de toi, rajouta-t-il plus doucement.  
  
Il tourna alors la tête vers elle et c'est alors qu'elle vit ses yeux. Elle fut envoûtée tout de suite, ces yeux ils étaient tellement.  
  
-Tellement différent.pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Sakura ! appela la voix de Tiphany.  
  
Aussitôt le charme se brisa, Sakura cria :  
  
-Oui, oui j'arrive !  
  
Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvé Shaolan, elle ne vit personne.  
  
-Il est parti.murmura-t-elle déçu, et je ne sens même plus son aura.  
  
-Sakura, mais que fais tu ici ? demanda Tiphany en courant vers elle.  
  
-Rien, répondit Sakura d'un air songeur.  
  
-Tu es sur que tu ne me cache rien ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.  
  
-Non, non.  
  
-Bon et bien dans ce cas il faut se dépêcher sinon il y aura tellement de monde dans les magasins qu'on ne pourra plus passer !  
  
-C'est partie, lança Sakura en prenant sa meilleure amie par la main et en l'entraînant vers la sortie du parc.  
  
-Elle n'a pas changé, murmura Lionel en le regardant partir depuis son arbre.  
  
Il avait était très triste lorsque Sakura avait crié en le voyant, mais surtout lorsque Le Vent l'avait empêché de sourire. IL essaya de sourire encore une fois mais il n'y arrive pas, le sourire qu'il venait de faire était le 1er depuis qu'il avait demandé à Kéro de l'aider.  
  
-Il n'y a que Sakura pour faire se genre de miracle, pensa-t-il.  
  
Puis il sauta de son arbre et murmura :  
  
-Si elle va faire les boutique, il vaut mieux adopter un déguisement plus approprié.  
  
Lionel fit appel à la carte de l'illusion, pour qu'elle lui donne l'apparence d'un garçon normal ( il était blond et avait de grands yeux bleu et surtout, pas de cicatrice) et à la carte de l'effacement pour effacer ces pouvoirs au cas où Sakura le verrait. Et il se mit à la suivre discrètement. Il était un peu mal à l'aise, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas promener comme une personne normal, au milieu d'un tas de gens normaux. Déjà que avant cette malédiction, il n'aimait pas être entouré de beaucoup de personnes, préférant de loin la solitude au escapade au centre commercial avec ses s?urs, maintenant, il avait presque peur de toucher quelqu'un, et lorsqu'une personne lui adressé la parole, il faisait semblant d'être muet. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'était jamais tombé sur une personne qui comprenne le langage des signes !  
  
Sakura quand à elle, tentait d'oublier son rêve et le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé en se pliant le mieux qu'elle pouvait aux caprices de Tiphanie qui voulait absolument lui faire essayer tout les vêtements qui tombaient sous sa main.  
  
-Tiphanie, demanda Sakura, tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà essayé assez de vêtements ?  
  
-Bien sur que non ! Nous ne sommes pas pressez, nous avons toute la journée devant nous ! répondit-elle aux anges.  
  
-Je sens que cette journée va être très, très, très longue.soupira Sakura, uns grosse goutte derrière la tête.  
  
Lorsque leurs emplettes furent finies, et tout çà sans danger pour Sakura à part celui de crouler sous les tonnes de vêtements qu'elle et Tiphanie avaient acheté, elles rentrèrent à leurs domiciles respectifs, se donnant rendez-vous au bal de leur université le lendemain soir :  
  
-Alors Sakura, tu n'as toujours pas choisis avec quels cavaliers tu irai à cette fête ?  
  
-Non, pas encore.  
  
-Pourtant tu as l'embarras du choix, fit Tiphanie en riant, avec tous les garçons qui voudraient t'accompagner à ce bal !  
  
-Peut être mais c'est pas mon genre.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu peux être difficile ! Mais après tout c'est normal tu es Super Sakura !  
  
Là dessus les deux jeunes fille se séparèrent en riant .  
  
-Papa ! Je suis rentrée, lança Sakura en poussant la porte de sa maison.  
  
En l'entendant une personne se leva brusquement dans son salon.  
  
-Bonjour mademoiselle, vous êtes Sakura Gautier je suppose ?fit poliment le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans son salon.  
  
Mais Sakura n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire :  
  
-Il LUI ressemble tellement ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
En effet, le garçon qui se tenait devant elle ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau à Lionel, en plus grand bien sur. Elle regarda alors ses yeux : ils étaient noisettes, comme ceux de Lionel mais.  
  
-.non, ce ne sont pas les mêmes yeux. Les yeux de Lionel étaient.ils étaient.profonds comme l'océan et semblaient renfermer des secrets.que personne ne découvriraient jamais.  
  
Mais les yeux de ce garçon étaient totalement normaux. Déçue, elle recula un peu du garçon, en effet, lorsqu'elle était en train de dévisager ce pauvre garçon, elle s'était avancée tellement près que leurs nez se touchaient presque.  
  
-Sakura, fit le père de Sakura, tu es là ?  
  
-Oui papa !  
  
-Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Julien.  
  
-Salut Julien !  
  
-Ce jeune homme est venu faire un petit tour à la maison, il a été intéressé par le conférence que j'ai faîte à l'université l'autre jour. Il n'est arrivé au Japon que récemment et je me demandais si tu pouvais lui faire visiter la ville ?  
  
-Bien sur, fit Sakura pensive, mais où habitais-tu avant d'arriver au Japon ?  
  
-J'habitais à Honk Kong.  
  
En entendant çà, Sakura failli tomber dans les pommes. Son histoire correspondait exactement à celle de Lionel, à part qu'il n'était pas venu pour les mêmes raisons. Sakura n'avait senti aucun pouvoirs magiques chez lui.  
  
-Bon, les enfants je vais vous laissez faire un peu connaissance, il faut que je prépare le dîner.  
  
Et Sakura et Julien discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant à peu près une heure, jusqu'au moment où Julien décida de partir.  
  
-Il faut que je parte maintenant. Tu peux me dire où est la cuisine s'il te plait ?  
  
-Bien sur, suis moi.  
  
Après que Julien est fait ses adieux à Dominique, Sakura proposa à Julien de la raccompagner chez lui.  
  
-C'est gentil, je connais pas encore bien le chemin.  
  
Le trajet s'effectua en silence.  
  
-Voilà, c'est ici.  
  
Sakura leva les yeux vers le maison de Julien et manqua d'air un instant : c'était l'ancienne maison de Lionel !  
  
-Tu veux rentrer ?  
  
-Non.non, merci, il faut que je rentre.  
  
-Bon, dans ce cas à plus tard, fit Julien en ouvrant la porte.  
  
-Attends !  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme en se retournant surpris.  
  
-Je voulais savoir si tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année demain soir.  
  
-Demain soir ? C'est que.  
  
-Allez, s'il te plait ! ? demanda Sakura d'un ton implorant.  
  
-Bon, d'accord mais il faut que je demande d'abord à mes parents, rentre je vais te donner ma réponse dans un instant.  
  
-Non.non tu me téléphonera, d'accord ?  
  
-Ok, bon ben dans ce cas à demain peut être !  
  
-Oui, à demain.  
  
-Euh.une dernière chose., rajouta Sakura.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-C'est une bal costumé.  
  
-Tant mieux, je n'ai rien à mettre pour une grande soirée.  
  
-Allez salut !BR !  
  
Et Sakura se remit sur le chemin :  
  
-C'est pas vrai, pensa-t-elle désemparé, il faut vraiment que tous me rappelle.ce.ce garçon.Et je n'arrive même pas à prononcer son nom après toute ces années, fit Sakura en éclatant en sanglot, d'abord il y a ce Shaolan, qui possède des pouvoirs magiques, puis cette copie de Lui et en plus il habite la même maison !  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle décida de parler un peu avec Kéro. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et comme il était trop tard pour appeler Tiphanie et qu'elle ne se voyait pas du tout raconter tout çà à son père, Kéro était la seule personne qui se présentait à ses yeux.  
  
-Kéro, aide moi s'il te plait, fit en entrant en larmes dans sa chambre.  
  
Mais personne ne répondit.  
  
-Kéro ? Kéro où es-tu ?  
  
Sakura chercha dans toute la chambre, mais après 10 minutes de recherches elle abandonna.  
  
BR lit.  
  
-Mais je suis là, moi, Sakura.  
  
-Qui est là ? Qui a parler ? demanda Sakura en se relevant brusquement.  
  
-Sakura, c'est moi, ta maman.  
  
-Maman, fit la voix tremblante d'émotion, maman, c'est bien toi ?  
  
- ..  
  
-Maman, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi !  
  
-N'oublie pas ta mission Sakura, n'oublie pas.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je ne dois pas oublier ?  
  
-Dans le yeux de l'ange.les yeux de l'ange.yeux de l'ange, répondit la voix en échos, est la solution.  
  
-Maman, murmura Sakura en s'affaissant sur le sol, maman.  
  
*****************  
  
La malédiction des Anges  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Elle était encore dans ce couloir étrange, sauf que cette fois-ci elle entendait des gémissements mais elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer de quelle coté ils venaient. Ils semblaient venir de partout et de nul part. Tout à coup, elle vit des images venir vers elle, et ces images elle aurait préférées ne jamais les voir de sa vie. Elle voyait des gens souffrir et gémir, son amie Tiphannie se tenait la tête à deux mains en poussant des hurlements terrible, et ses grands yeux gris, d'habitude si doux, ne reflétait que de la folie et du désespoir.  
  
Son père, étendu sur le sol, maigre comme un clou, qui ne cessait de l'appeler, elle ainsi que son frère et sa mère. Sakura n'en pouvait plus, elle ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, mais le cri de Tiphannie revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Et puis tout s'arrêta, elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Elle se détendit, dans l'espèce de couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait régnait une aura bienfaisante, douce et chaleureuse qui la calma aussitôt. Au fur et à mesure, l'obscurité oppressante qui envahissait l'endroit où elle se trouvait laissa place à la lumière. Une lumière blanche et pâle, comme un rayon de lune. C'est à ce moment que Sakura reconnu l'aura. Elle appartenait au garçon qui l'avait sauvé le matin même.  
  
-Shaolan, appela-t-elle doucement, c'est vous ?  
  
Pour seule réponse, l'aura qu'il y avait dans la pièce s'intensifia.  
  
-Oui c'est bien lui, pensa Sakura.  
  
Doucement, l'aura de Shaolan s'effaça pour laisser place à une autre aura, beaucoup moins puissante mais qui semblait n'être composé que d'amour. Et c'est là qu'elle apparu, Nathalie, la mère de Sakura. Elle ne marchait pas, elle volait. Elle était vêtu d'une longe robe d'une blancheur immaculée( voyait la robe d'Athéna dans les chevaliers du Zodiaque) et ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière elle. Autours d'elle voletaient des pétales de fleurs de cerisier et de pêchers.  
  
-Maman.  
  
-Sakura écoute moi, fit Nathalie d'une voix douce en mettant sa main sur la joue de Sakura, tu ne dois pas oublier ce que tu es, tous tes amis comptent sur toi et moi aussi Sakura. Ne nous déçois pas et sauve le monde, comme tu la déjà fais.  
  
-Mais maman, je n'y arriverais jamais toute seule.répondit Sakura en éclatant en sanglot.  
  
-Mais tu n'es pas seule Sakura, dit Nathalie s'éloignant, je t'aiderais, moi ainsi que ton ange gardien. N'aie pas peur ma petite magicienne, avec lui, rien ne pourra t'arriver.  
  
-Maman, maman ! Ne part pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas maman, s'il te plait ! fit Sakura en courant après elle.  
  
-Tu n'es pas seule Sakura.tu n'es pas seule.  
  
Maman !  
  
Sakura avait dit ce dernier mot en se levant brusquement, elle était assis sur son lit, haletante et épuisée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit seulement Kéro qui dormait entre ciel et terre au dessus de son lit.  
  
-Il doit être bien fatigué pour que je ne l'ai pas réveillé.  
  
Sakura n'avait aucune envie de se redormir, elle regarda son réveil : 5H00 du matin.  
  
-C'est bien la première fois que je me réveille aussi tôt, fit-elle étonnée.  
  
Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre, la douce couleur rose pâle de l'aube commençait à prendre la place du bleu marine de la nuit. Un vent frais amenait dans sa chambre les dernières odeurs du printemps. Sakura observa la ville endormie, tout était si calme, si paisible. Tout à coup, les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire. Ces images de souffrances qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il lui restait encore çà à découvrir.  
  
-Si je ne peux pas me rendormir, autant m'occuper un peu, soupira Sakura en s'habillant lentement.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle descendit et prépara un bon petit déjeuner pour son père, qui, même si les cours étaient finis, devait corriger les derniers examens de ses élèves. Son frère quand a lui travaillait maintenant dans un restaurant très tard le soir et ne se réveillait qu'à midi . Vers 9H00 du matin, le téléphone sonna, Sakura, qui était en train de réfléchir si elle devait mettre un masque ou pas, se précipita pour répondre.  
  
-Allô bonjour, ici Sakura Gautier, j'écoute ?  
  
-Sakura ? C'est moi, Julien.  
  
-Ah, Julien comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Je vais bien, merci. Mes parents m'ont donné la permission d'aller au bal costumé. Tu viens me chercher parce que je ne sais pas où se déroule le bal, d'accord ?  
  
-Ok, pas de problème, je viendrais avec une de mes amies, Tiphanie. Disons vers 20H00 ? -Ok, allez, à ce soir !  
  
-A ce soir ! fit Sakura avant de raccrocher.  
  
-Bon, maintenant j'appelle Tiphanie , fit-elle en prenant son portable.  
  
Presque immédiatement, quelqu'un décrocha le téléphone :  
  
-Sakura, c'est toi ? demanda immédiatement Tiphanie.  
  
-Ben évidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?  
  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison.excuse moi . Mais je suis tellement contente d'aller à ce bal. J'attends çà depuis le début de l'année  
  
! -Moi aussi, fit Sakura en riant devant l'enthousiasme de son amie.  
  
-Ah au fait, c'est réglé pour la voiture. Je viendrais te prendre vers 19H30, c'est bon ?  
  
-Parfait.mais.euh.Tiphanie.est-ce que je pourrais te demander un service ?  
  
-Bien sur, qu'est ce que je peux faire ?  
  
-Et bien mon cavalier est nouveau et il ne sait pas où est la salle de bal et je me demandais.  
  
-Si on pouvait l'emmener ? Pas de problème, tu sais où il habite ?  
  
-Oui, répondit Sakura plus faiblement, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.  
  
-Comment çà ?  
  
-Tu comprendras.allez à ce soir !  
  
-A ce soir !  
  
Et Sakura raccrocha, elle soupira et puis finalement décida qu'elle ne mettrait pas de masque.  
  
La journée passa vite et se fut l'heure pour Sakura de partir. Lorsque Tiphanie vit le costume de Sakura( qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour la première fois de sa vie) elle ne put retenir une exclamation :  
  
-Wao ! Voici Sakura, princesse des étoiles ! lança-t-elle en brandissant son caméscope.  
  
En effet, Sakura était vraiment ravissante, elle portait une magnifique robe à paillettes d'un vert très pale qui brillait de milles feux. La forme faisait penser à celles que portaient les romaines. Les anneaux sur ses épaules avait pris la forme d'étoiles et la petite ceinture qui serrait sa taille et dont les bouts tombés sur le coté au niveau du genoux étaient terminés par deux étoiles dorées en métal. Dans ses cheveux, dans lesquels elle avaient fait un chignon relevé, étaient posées de charmantes petites étoile, dorées elles aussi.  
  
-Sakura, tu es vraiment magnifique, fit Tiphanie la bouche ouverte et les yeux collés à son caméscope.  
  
-Je suis contente que cela te plaise, répondit Sakura en riant, j'ai mis un temps pas possible pour le faire.  
  
-Allez tout le monde en route ! lança Tiphanie en entraînant Sakura dans la voiture.  
  
Lorsqu'elles furent installées, Tiphanie demanda :  
  
-Alors Sakura , où habite ton cavalier ?  
  
-Il habite.il habite.dans.dans l'ancienne maison de Lionel Li, lâcha-t-elle enfin.  
  
Tout à coup, une atmosphère très tendu tomba dans la voiture de Tiphanie. Aucune des deux amies ne parlaient. Sakura, parce qu'il avait été très dure pour elle d'évoquer le souvenir son premier amour et Tiphanie parce qu' elle savait très bien que sa meilleure amie ne s'était pas remise de la mort du jeune chasseur de carte.  
  
Après quelque minutes d'un silence pesant, Sakura lança avec toute la bonne humeur dont elle était capable :  
  
-Bon et bien on ne va pas s'attarder sur ce petit détail, il y a nos cavaliers qui nous attendent !  
  
-Tu as raison, fit Tiphanie en souriant, allons y !  
  
Et elles se mirent en route. Arrivées devant la maison de Julien, Sakura sortit et sonna, presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et Julien apparut. IL était déguisé en prince et portait un déguisement qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui que portait Sakura lorsqu'elle avait joué dans la pièce de théâtre de l'école.  
  
-Waou ! ! ! Sakura tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Julien.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, répondit Sakura en riant, tu n'es pas mal non plus !  
  
-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, tu ne m'avais pas laissé beaucoup de temps !  
  
-Il faut y aller maintenant, fit Sakura en s'avançant vers la voiture, sinon on arrivera trop tard pour ouvrir le bal.  
  
-Je te préviens Sakura, averti Julien en la suivant je ne sais pas danser ! Il faudra faire attention à tes pieds.  
  
-Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour çà, je suis sur que tu apprendra vite ! répondit Sakura en ouvrant la portière de la grande limousine.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens y pénétrèrent et s'installèrent :  
  
-Voilà, alors Julien je te présente Tipphanie, Tipphanie, Julien.  
  
Tipphanie ne répondit pas. Elle regardait Julien d'un air étonné, la bouche grande ouverte sans pouvoir rien dire. Puis elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers Sakura qui haussa les épaules.  
  
-Et bien.et bien çà alors ! parvint enfin à articuler Tipphanie.  
  
-C'est marrant, fit remarquer Julien, le frère de Sakura a eu exactement la même réaction que toi en me voyant.  
  
-C'est normal, fit Sakura, tu ressemble beaucoup à une de nos connaissance. Bien maintenant que l'affaire est éclaircie passons à autre chose.  
  
Pendant tout le trajet qui les conduisis à la salle de bal, ils ne firent plus aucune allusion à la ressemblance de Julien et de Lionel.  
  
Arrivés dans la salle de bal, ils ne purent retenir une exclamation d'admiration :  
  
-Wao ! C'est magnifique ! fit Sakura les yeux écarquillés.  
  
-On dirait une salle de bal de conte de fée ! Il faut absolument que je film çà, dit Tipphanie les yeux pleins d'étoiles en sortant sa camera.  
  
-Maintenant, fit Julien en tendant son bras vers Sakura, est-ce que sa Majesté Sakura daignerait-elle m'accorder cette danse ?  
  
-Mais avec plaisir, répondit Sakura en riant.  
  
Julien l'entraîna sur la piste et tout deux se mirent à valser aux sons des violons de l'orchestre.  
  
La valse terminait, Sakura s'écroula sur un des fauteuils :  
  
-Ouf, Julien, je croyait que tu ne savais pas danser !  
  
-Mais je ne savais pas danser.jusqu'à que j'entre dans cette salle ! Avec une cavalière aussi belle et un décor aussi somptueux je ne pouvais que bien danser.  
  
-Oulala ! en tout cas, il commence à faire chaud ici !  
  
-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un rafraîchissement ?  
  
-Ok, va rejoindre Tiphanie en attendant et montre lui tes talents de danseur, moi je vais faire un tour dehors.  
  
-D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop !  
  
-Oui, oui, répondit Sakura en se levant.  
  
Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers le balcon, elle regarda le ciel. Calme, apaisante, la lune brillait comme un diamant énorme et les étoiles scintillantes lui faisant un magnifique voile argentée, comme si les astres de la nuit avait voulu participer à ce bal costumé. Pourtant, malgré l'atmosphère rassurante, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder le magnifique jardin qui s'étendait devant elle. Au loin, elle vit le sommet d'une grande fontaine, aussitôt, elle s'engagea dans l'allée qui y conduisait. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant la grande fontaine, elle poussa un cri de stupeur. Devant la fontaine se tenait Shaolan, elle n'avait senti son aura que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu et avait été surprise par sa puissance. Sakura s'approcha de lui doucement, elle voulait le prendre par surprise. Lionel quand à lui ne remarqua pas la présence de Sakura, tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur La Ara ; il la sentait venir, repartir, planer au dessus de la ville à la recherche de Sakura. Il avait déjà prévenu Kéro de se tenir prêt car l'attaque de la créature serait sûrement imminente. Heureusement, elle ne pourrait commencer à s'attaquer à d'autre personne que lorsqu'elle aurait vaincu Sakura.  
  
-Et çà elle n'y arrivera pas de sitôt, murmura-t-il en souriant.  
  
-Qui c'est elle ? demanda Sakura derrière lui.  
  
En entendant sa voix, Lionel se retourna brusquement et lorsqu'il la vit dans sa robe de bal qui brillait doucement sous les rayons de la lune il resta la bouche grande ouverte, totalement incapable de lui parler, comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.  
  
-Alors, demanda Sakura malicieuse, tu sais parler. Pourquoi est ce que tu utilise la télépathie alors ?  
  
-Tu es magnifique Sakura, dit-il.(toujours en utilisant la télépathie)  
  
-Merci, je ne savais pas que tu venais à ce bal. Ca te dirait de venir danser avec moi ?  
  
-Hein ! ?  
  
Mais avant que Lionel ait pu émettre une protestation, Sakura l'entraîna sur le petit sentier et rentra avec lui dans la salle de bal. A peine y eu- t-il mit les pieds qu'il se sentit nerveux. Instinctivement, pour se protéger, il intensifia son aura et effaça toute trace de sentiment sur son visage. Les personnes qui le regardaient ne voyait qu'un visage fermé que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Sakura avait remarqué se changement et était bien décidée à le faire changer d'attitude.  
  
-Allez viens je vais te présenter à mes amis.  
  
Tous le gens qui s'écartaient pour laisser passer Sakura regardaient Lionel d'une drôle de façon. Certain se demandait comment il avait fait pour réussir un déguisement aussi parfait et d'autre comment il s'était faites cette grande balafre sur le visage. Sakura retrouva enfin Tiphannie, elle était essoufflée d'avoir couru aussi vite.  
  
-Tiphannie ! Enfin je te retrouve, il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ici !  
  
-Ca tu l'as dit ma petite Sakura, fit Tiphannie en riant(puis s'apercevant de la présence de Lionel)Bonsoir monsieur ! Qui est ce Sakura ?  
  
-Tiphannie je te présente Shaolan, Shaolan, Tiphannie.  
  
Enchantée, fit Tiphannie en lui tendant la main.  
  
Lionel se trouva alors très embarrassé, il ne pouvait pas toucher Tiphannie, qui sait ce qui lui arriverait, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution. Sakura, elle avait remarquée que l'aura de Shaolan n'était plus sûre et étendue mais qu'elle ondulait, qu' elle était tantôt forte tantôt faible, signe d'un grand désarroi.  
  
-Euh.Tiphannie, il ne peut pas te serrer la main.il a.une sorte de maladie.qui fait qu'il ne peut toucher personne, mentit Sakura.  
  
Lionel acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
-Ha Sakura te voilà enfin, fit une voix derrière eux.  
  
-Julien, fit Sakura, tu arrives juste au bon moment, je voudrais te présenter Shaolan, Shaolan voici Julien.  
  
-Oh non, pensa Sakura, il va vouloir lui serait la main et moi je vais être obliger de mentir encore une fois.  
  
-Je te serrais bien la main, fit Julien souriant, mais comme je transporte les boissons de ces demoiselles çà va être difficile !  
  
(-Ouf !)  
  
-Voilà une nouvelle valse qui commence, fit Tiphannie.  
  
-Chouette, fit Sakura, Shaolan tu veux bien danser avec moi ?  
  
Celui-ci la regarda durement et dit à Sakura en secouant la tête de droite à gauche (je vais pas le répéter tout le temps, il parle avec Sakura par télépathie et pas autrement) :  
  
-Tu a compris que je ne peux toucher personne sauf si celle-ci menace de se faire écraser par un camion en rêvant pendant qu'elle traverse la route.  
  
Sakura fit une petite moue déçue.  
  
-Sakura voyons, lui dit Tipphannie avec une certaine ironie dans la voix, tu oublies la maladie de Shaolan.  
  
-Mince alors, pensa Sakura, Tipphannie à compris que je mentait !  
  
D'un regard, elle fit comprendre à Tipphannie qu'elle lui expliquerai la chose plus tard. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis leva la tête avec un grand sourire au lèvre :  
  
-Ca y est, j'ai trouvé !  
  
Elle fouilla un instant dans son sac à main et un sortie fièrement une paire de gants :  
  
-Ils sont à Thomas, il m'avait demander de les emmener chez le teinturier parce qu'il avait peur de les abîmer en les lavant lui même. Hier je suis partie les récupérer et heureusement j'ai oublier de les lui rendre.  
  
-Tu as de la chance Shaolan, tu vas pouvoir danser avec la plus belle des danseuses de cette salle et moi je vais pouvoir tout filmer ! fit Tipphanie en brandissant sa caméra.  
  
-Allez tient met ses gants et dépêche toi, l'orchestre va bientôt commencer, fit Sakura en tendant les gants à Shaolan.  
  
-Arrête, lui dit-il en les repoussants, je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas.  
  
-O mais arrête de faire le difficile et danse avec elle je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, fit une voix dans la tête de Lionel.  
  
-Kéro ? !  
  
-Oui, c'est moi, allez dépêche toi, je peux très bien surveiller la Ara tout seul un instant !  
  
-Merci Kéro, répondit Lionel.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas sourire mais Sakura sentit son aura s'amplifier, comme si il avait été tout à coup libérer d'un grand poids. Il prit les gants et les mit. Presque aussitôt, l'orchestre commença à jouer. Sakura l'entraîna en riant au milieu de la piste, Lionel fit son possible pour que ses ailes ne touchent personne et ils commencèrent à danser. Lionel était un peu gauche et avait du mal à suivre le rythme mais au fur et à mesure il prenait plus d'aisance et accompagnait les mouvements de Sakura au lieu de les suivre. Sakura, elle, était touchée des efforts que faisait Shaolan pour bien danser, après qu'ils se soient adapter au rythme de la musique, elle leva la tête pour regarder son visage. Etrangement, la grande balafre qu'il avait ne la gênait plus, elle ne voyait que ses yeux :  
  
-Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme, pensa-t-elle, je vois bien que sous la carapace qu'il s'est faite, Shaolan est plus fragile qu'il veut le laisser croire. Ses yeux sont dures.et doux à la fois.on dirait presque qu'ils lancent un appel de détresse.  
  
Tout à coup, elle ne vit plus ses yeux, plus rien n'existait autours d'eux, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahire, elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi si bien depuis très, très longtemps. Il se passait exactement la même chose qu'au parc lorsqu'il l'avait déposée, sauf que cette fois ci, un sentiment commença à naître en elle, tout doucement mais sûrement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que, peu à peu, un cercle de personnes s'était formé autour d'eux, tous admiraient ce couple qui dansait si bien. Julien, un peu jaloux du succès que remportait le nouveau venu auprès de Sakura ( qui l'avait presque supplié de danser avec elle) et des autres danseurs, dit assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :  
  
-Mais ma parole, c'est bien la Belle et la Bête qui danse devant nous !  
  
Aussitôt, le charme se brisa, la majorité des invités éclatèrent de rire et Lionel cessa de danser immédiatement. Autour, quelques un des garçons jaloux de lui n'hésitèrent pas à suivre l'exemple et à crier d'autres insultes, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient s'approcher de lui. Il parcourait d'un regard menaçant toute la foule rassemblée autour de lui.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? demanda une Tipphanie courroucée à Julien.  
  
-Elle avait qu'à danser avec moi, répondit celui ci boudeur.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas honte, s'écria soudain Sakura, il ne vous a rien fait que je sache !  
  
-Et en plus il faut qu'une fille prenne sa défense, fit l'un des garçons en sortant du cercle, le pauvre petit ne peut pas se défendre tout seul comme un grand, il lui faut une " maman " pour s'exprimer !  
  
Nouveaux éclats de rire, Sakura sentait l'aura de Lionel augmenter de plus en plus.  
  
-Laissez le tranquille ! cria Sakura prise de peur, elle n'avait jamais sentie une aura aussi grande, même lorsqu'elle avait combattue Clow Read.  
  
-Alors quoi tu veux te battre, fit un autre des garçons qui était plutôt de genre balèze en s'avançant.  
  
Il essaya de donner un coup de point à Lionel mais celui-ci évita en se baissant, il s'appuya sur ses mains et fit glisser sa jambe sur le sol pour lui faire un croche-pied. Le gros tomba lourdement sur le sol, aussitôt, tous les garçons qui étaient avec lui se jetèrent sur Lionel. Ils devaient être une bonne vingtaine, Lionel commençait à crouler sous leur poids. Certains autres garçons essayaient de le dégager mais ils n'étaient pas assez fort et furent tous rapidement mit au tapis. Tout à coup, un cri strident, effroyable, à donner la chaire de poule retentit sur le toit. L'agitation cessa immédiatement, tous écoutaient pour savoir d'où pouvait bien provenir ce cri inhumain. Lionel profita de l'inattention de ses agresseurs pour se dégager, il avait senti La Ara passer juste au dessus du bâtiment. Il ouvrit grand ses ailes et tous furent projetés aux quatre coins de la table, en quelques secondes il se retrouva au dessus de toute l'assemblée. Puis il dit à Sakura :  
  
-Prends garde maîtresse des cartes, l'attaque du Mal est imminente.  
  
Et il sortit.  
  
-Sakura, tu vas bien ? demanda Tipphanie en accourant vers elle.  
  
-Oui.oui, murmura celle-ci qui fixait toujours d'un air songeur la fenêtre par laquelle Shaolan était parti.  
  
-Sakura.je ne me suis pas trompée.ton ami.ce Shaolan.il est sorti en.en volant !  
  
-Non, tu ne t'es pas trompée, répondit Sakura tranquillement, il avait des ailes, c'est fait pour çà.  
  
-Alors, lui aussi il a des pouvoirs magiques ? !  
  
-Oui.  
  
Tipphanie comprit qu'elle ne devait pas insister devant l'air songeur de Sakura.  
  
-Mais que c'est-il passé par ici ? fit une petite femme toute ronde en se faufilant à travers la foule.  
  
Sakura la reconnue aussitôt, elle était l'organisatrice de cette soirée :  
  
-C'est cette fille madame, fit l'un des garçons d'un ton plaintif en désignant Sakura, elle a emmené un garçon ici. Il a insulté un de mes amis, alors nous avons voulu le défendre mais il s'est enfui quand il a vu que nous avions l'avantage.  
  
-Quel menteur ! pensa Sakura en colère. Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui expliquer qu'il avait des pouvoirs et qu'il est parti en volant.  
  
-Alors mademoiselle, fit La dame à Sakura, qu'avait vous à dire pour votre défense ?  
  
-Je suis désolée madame, fit Sakura en s'inclinant, je n'aurais jamais pensait que mon ami ai pu avoir un comportement pareille.  
  
-Bon pour cette fois vous êtes pardonnée, fit la dame en souriant, mais je vous demanderai quand même de bien vouloir quitter cette soirée, vous avez déjà causé assez de dégâts comme çà.  
  
-Bien, madame, fit Sakura tristement.  
  
Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, Tiphannie et Julien la rejoignirent rapidement.  
  
-Sakura ! Attends ! Je viens avec toi !  
  
-C'est pas la peine Tipphanie, je peux prendre un taxi tu sais ?  
  
-Moi je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette fête si je ne peux pas te filmer, répondit Tipphanie en souriant, alors je te ramène.  
  
-Merci Tipphanie, je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée.  
  
-Non, Sakura, ce n'est pas toi qui a gâché cette soirée, fit Julien tout penaud en s'avançant.  
  
-Comment çà ? fit Sakura étonnée.  
  
-Allons ne parlons plus de çà, dit Tipphanie en voyant Julien aussi mal à l'aise, viens Julien, je te ramène aussi.  
  
-Merci Tipphanie, fit Julien un peu honteux.  
  
Tipphanie appela ses gardes du corps pour qu'elles viennent la chercher et à la grande surprise de Sakura et Julien, elles arrivèrent avant que Tipphanie ai eu le temps de raccrocher.  
  
-Eh ben dit donc, elles sont très rapides.fit remarquer Julien, une grosse goutte derrière la tête.  
  
Et ouais.dit Sakura avec la même tête.  
  
Ils montèrent finalement en voiture, le trajet fut silencieux. Ils déposèrent d'abord Sakura devant chez elle. Sakura regarda la voiture s'en allée puis soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle tout de suite. Finalement, elle décida d'aller faire un tour un parc du roi Pingouin. Elle fit volte face et prit le chemin du parc. Pendant ce temps, de la voiture, Julien avait observé Sakura, lorsqu'il la vit partir, il fut très étonné et voulu la suivre :  
  
-Tipphanie, demanda-t-il, dépose moi ici s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de marcher un peu avant de rentrer chez moi.  
  
-Comme tu veux, répondit Tipphanie.  
  
Aussitôt, elle demanda à ses gardes du corps d'arrêter la voiture.  
  
-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je te dépose chez toi ?  
  
-Non, non c'est bon merci. Allez à plus tard !  
  
-Au revoir, répondit Tipphanie.  
  
Julien regarda la voiture s'éloigner, dès qu'elle disparut, il s'élança à toute vitesse à la poursuite de Sakura. Lorsqu'il la vit au loin, il ralentit l'allure et décida de la suivre discrètement. IL trouvait cette fille bizarre et se demandait pourquoi elle ne rentrait pas chez elle. S'il s'était douté de ce qu'il allait voir.  
  
De son coté, Sakura retournait dans sa tête tous les évènements de ces derniers jours. Ses rêves, ce garçon, La Ara.  
  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais dans mon rêve, ma mère m'a dit que j' avais un ange gardien. C'est peut être Shaolan.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva au Parc du Grand pingouin, elle s'assit sur la balançoire. Une légère brise soufflait, tout était calme aux alentours, dans le ciel d'encre, la lune pleine brillait toujours, et son manteau d'étoiles recouvrait la voûte céleste. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle se sentait bien, loin du monde, loin de ses problèmes.  
  
Tout à coup, elle sentit une grande force se diriger vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle eu juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir un rayon rouge se brisait, faisant apparaître un bouclier de couleur argenté autour d'elle.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que çà ? ! fit-elle en se relevant précipitamment.  
  
D'autres rayons fonçaient vers elle, heureusement, le bouclier la protégeait toujours.  
  
Derrière un arbre, Julien observait la scène intrigué.  
  
La Ara apparue tout à coup, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir atteindre Sakura, redoublait de force dans ses attaques.  
  
-Sakura tu vas bien ? fit une voix grave dans le ciel.  
  
Sakura leva les yeux et vit Kéro sous sa forme originelle.  
  
-Kéro ? C'est bien toi ? cria Sakura.  
  
Elle n'avait pas vu Kéro sous sa vrai forme depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait de mal à le reconnaître.  
  
Kéro pénétra dans le champ de force.  
  
-Merci d'avoir mit ce champ de force Kéro.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mit, lui dit Kéro, c'est lui.  
  
Il leva la tête vers le ciel, Sakura suivi son regard et vit Shaolan dans le ciel. Il avait son sceptre et son aura était tellement forte que l'on pouvait la voir onduler autour de lui.  
  
La Ara aussi avait suivi le regard de Kéro, elle reconnue immédiatement le magicien qui s'était interposée entre elle et Sakura le soir où elle l'avait attaqué dans son rêve. Si elle n'éliminait pas ce garçon elle ne pourrait pas tuer Sakura. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait tuer personne avant Sakura. Il fallait qu'elle se procure son énergie, sinon elle ne pourra pas survivre encore longtemps. Briser le sceau qui la retenait avait déjà été difficile et si elle ne récupérait pas son énergie rapidement, elle disparaîtrait. Il fallait alors le mettre hors jeu.Elle se concentra un moment, suivant des yeux ce garçon qui descendait vers Sakura. Il fallait amasser assez d'énergie pour éloigner au moins quelques minutes ce gêneur.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lionel descendait vers Sakura, il ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans son propre bouclier, celui-ci étend fait seulement pour protéger Sakura.  
  
-Shaolan.merci, murmura Sakura.  
  
-..  
  
-Rentre vite dans ton bouclier ! fit-elle tout à coup.  
  
-IL ne peut pas, dit Kéro.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-On te l'expliquera plus tard, répliqua Lionel, pour l'instant, il faut que tu trouve un moyen de détruire ce monstre.  
  
-Mais comment ? Je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne suis pas assez forte, je.je n'ai plus mes cartes !  
  
-Ca ce n'est pas un problème, dit Lionel.  
  
Il étendit ses mains devant lui, une petite boule rose se forma puis grandit et se transforma en livre.  
  
-Tiens Sakura.  
  
Lionel lui tendit son livre et sa clef.  
  
-Est ce que j'y arriverais encore ? se demanda Sakura.  
  
-Clef du sceau sacré, fit telle d'une voix hésitante, toi qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, reprend ta forme originelle !  
  
La clef resta inanimé dans sa main.  
  
-Je n'y arrive plus, murmura-t-elle les yeux plein de larmes, j'y arrive plus.  
  
-Sakura ! Fait le ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! cria Kéro tandis de Sakura tombait à genoux.  
  
-Laissez la tranquille !  
  
Tous se retournèrent étonnés vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.  
  
-Encore lui, gronda kéro, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là cet abruti.  
  
-Julien ? fit Sakura en levant de yeux plein de larmes.  
  
-Sakura, fit Julien d'une voix autoritaire en pénétrant dans le champ de force, je ne sais pas qui sont tous ces hurluberlus mais je suis sur que tu n'as rien avoir avec eux. Viens avec moi je te raccompagne chez toi !  
  
-Non mais pour qui tu te prends morveux, cria Kéro en montrant des dents, je t'interdis de nous insulter !  
  
Julien, effrayé, recula un peu pour sortir du champ de force et venir se cogner contre Lionel. Celui-ci baissa ses yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un regard froid.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit d'écarter Sakura de son destin, entendit Julien dans sa tête.  
  
-Hein ? ! Qui a dit çà ?  
  
-Dit quoi ? firent Kéro et Sakura en même temps.  
  
-Alors c'est toi ! fit Julien en pointant un index accusateur vers Lionel.  
  
-Qui a-t-il ? Que t a t il dit ?demanda Sakura.  
  
-Il a dit que je ne devait pas t'écarter de ton destin ! répondit Julien sur un ton indigné.  
  
Sakura regarda Lionel droit dans les yeux, elle ressentit encore cette chaleur l'envahir. Un sentiment de bonheur se déversa dans toute son âme.  
  
-Il a raison, fit Sakura en se relevant, je doit accomplir mon destin. Tu ne dois pas m'en empêcher.  
  
-Hein ? ! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
  
Sakura se campa bien sur ses jambes, tendit ses mains en avant et dit avec conviction :  
  
-Clef du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, libère ta puissance,(un cercle commence à tourbillonner autour d'elle) reprend ta forme originelle ! (le sceau apparut sous ses pieds) C'est moi, Sakura, maîtresse de cartes, qui te l'ordonne !  
  
Lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase, une grande colonne de vent et de lumière s'éleva au dessus d'elle.  
  
-Je n'aurait jamais cru que ses pouvoirs s'étaient développer à ce point ! cria Kéro à Lionel pour couvrir le bruit du vent.  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête avec admiration.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Je veux savoir répondez moi !  
  
Lionel et Kéro soupirèrent en même temps :  
  
-Je sens que s'il ne se tait pas tout de suite, je vais le tuer, dit Kéro exaspéré en grondant.  
  
-Et tu n'es pas le seul, répliqua Lionel sur le même ton, attend, je m'occupe de lui.  
  
Il sortit de sa veste un morceau de parchemin comme ceux qu'il utilisait pour combattre les cartes avant. Il le mit devant lui et abattit son sceptre sur le sort :  
  
-Dieux du sommeil !  
  
Aussitôt, Julien tomba endormi par terre.  
  
-Je ne t'avais jamais vu utiliser ce sort, fit Kéro étonné(vous voyez, les yeux avec un trait et un point, c'est suffisant pour décrire ce qu'on pense dans ces cas là.)  
  
Au lieu d'une réponse, Kéro entendit en hurlement déchirant derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et vit Lionel tomber par terre, se tenant la tête à deux mains et se roulant par terre. Le bouclier qui protégeait Sakura se brisa, heureusement celle ci eu le temps d'utiliser son propre champ de force.  
  
-C'est pas vrai, marmonna La Ara, maintenant elle a son propre bouclier.  
  
Sakura s'était aussi retournée en entendant le cri de Lionel, elle se précipita sur lui( avec le bouclier qui se trimbale avec elle). A partir du moment où il pénétra dans le champ de force, sa douleur cessa. Ses muscles se détendirent, sa respiration était haletante, de la sueur froide coulait sur son visage.  
  
-Shaolan ! Shaolan, répond moi je t'en pris, fit Sakura affolée en le secouant.  
  
Mais il ne bougeait pas, c'est à peine si il respirait. Sakura s'effondra et se remit à pleurer. Le semblant de confiance qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques instants s'était envolé. Du coup, son bouclier avait faiblit et çà, La Ara le remarqua :  
  
-Très bien.je vois que ma tentative n'a pas été inutile.si je continu à l'attaquer je parviendrais certainement à percer son bouclier.  
  
Aussitôt, elle se remit à envoyer des attaques sur Sakura. Celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas. Elle continuait de pleurer.  
  
-Sakura, fit Kéro embarrassé, je t'en pris.ressaisie toi ! Sakura.oh.non.Li.euh.Shaolan.pauvre petit.  
  
-Tu.crois qu'il est.qu'il est.mort ?  
  
-Non, non, regarde il respire encore.  
  
-Bouh(pleure) tout çà c'est ma faute ! Comment je vais faire ?  
  
-Sakura.çà ne sert à rien de pleurer il vaut mieux trouver une solution.  
  
Sakura leva la tête surprise, elle avait déjà entendue ces mots quelque part. Des souvenirs lui reviennent, elle est dans un école, elle pleure, comme ce soir, parce qu'elle a perdu Tipphanie. Mais derrière elle, une voix l'interpelle et lui dit la même chose. Et cette voix elle appartenait à.  
  
-Lionel ? ! murmura-t-elle indécise.  
  
-Hein ? ! fit Kéro étonné.  
  
Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui faire penser à lui ? Pendant ce temps, Lionel s'était relevé, il commençait à reprendre une respiration normal. En voyant cela, Sakura se jeta à son cou. Presque aussitôt, il se mit à crier, affolée, Sakura le lâcha. Aux endroits où ses bras avaient touchés sa peau, de grandes brûlures avaient apparues.  
  
-Mais comment est ce possible ?  
  
-Ne le touche plus, fit Kéro en aidant Lionel à se relever.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Ne discute pas ! C'est un ordre !  
  
-Bien, se résigna Sakura penaude en baissant la tête.  
  
-Maintenant, il faut que tu élimines La Ara, dit Lionel à Sakura.  
  
Celle-ci hocha la tête et se releva.  
  
-Mais comment dois-je faire ?  
  
-J'ai eu le temps de faire quelques recherches sur les moyen de vaincre ce monstre avant de venir.  
  
-IL faut que tu utilise une carte de sentiment.  
  
-De sentiment ? Mais je n'en ai pas !  
  
-Tu es sûre ?  
  
-Je peux toujours vérifier, fit Sakura en prenant ses cartes.  
  
Elle les lâcha dans le vide et elles se mirent toutes à voleter autour d'elle :  
  
-Le Vent, Le vol, le rêve, la tempête.  
  
Sakura énuméra ainsi toutes ses cartes.  
  
-La pluie, la Terre et la dernière est.le désespoir ? ! Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir créé !  
  
-Il semble que se soit la seule carte de sentiment que Sakura possède, dit Kéro à l'adresse de Lionel.  
  
-Donc il faudrait que j'utilise cette carte.  
  
-Surtout pas ! La Ara se nourrit du désespoir et de la souffrance des êtres humains, en utilisant cette carte, tu ne ferais que la rendre plus forte !  
  
-Alors que faut-il que je fasse ?  
  
-Il faudrait que tu la transforme en une autre carte.  
  
-Laquelle ?  
  
Tout à coup, Sakura entendit en voix féminine qu'elle reconnue immédiatement comme le voix de sa mère :  
  
-Sakura, cherche la Lumière dans ton c?ur, cherche le contraire de ce que tu possède. Et n'oublie pas : le clef de ton problème se trouve dans les yeux de l'Ange.  
  
-Maman ? !  
  
-Hein ? ! firent Kéro et Lionel étonné.  
  
-Il faut que je cherche le contraire de ce que je possède.  
  
-Le contraire de ce que tu possède ? Que possède-tu ?  
  
-Des cartes, un sceptre.  
  
-Stop ! Des cartes ! Elle a sûrement voulue dire çà.  
  
-Comment sais-tu qui m'a parlé ?  
  
-C'est bien ta mère ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Simple intuition.  
  
-Alors comme çà il faut que tu cherche le contraire de tes cartes ? fit Kéro en réfléchissant. Alors là je ne comprend plus rien du tout !  
  
-Il ne faut pas chercher le contraire de tes cartes, fit Lionel légèrement exaspéré, il faut que tu cherches le contraire d'une carte. De cette carte, acheva-t-il en désignant la carte du désespoir.  
  
-Le contraire du désespoir, c'est l'Espoir ! fit Kéro tout content d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose.  
  
-Oui, mais où vais-je trouvé de l'Espoir ? demanda tristement Sakura. Je n'ai plus d'Espoir depuis que.depuis que.  
  
-Depuis que Lionel est mort, acheva Lionel.  
  
-Oui, acquiesça Sakura d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-Sakura, tu n'a pas besoin de lui, je suis sure que s'il était là, il te dirais que tu dois l'oublier et avoir confiance en toi.  
  
Kéro regarda Lionel tristement, il savait combien lui avait coûté ces paroles. Il aimait tellement Sakura.  
  
-Tu dois avoir raison, répondit Sakura, merci.  
  
Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et encore une fois, elle tomba sous cet étrange charme qui la retenait chaque fois qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ce sentiment étrange qui était monté en elle pendant le bal refaisait surface. Ce sentiment qui l'habitait toujours étant petite fille, qui avait été oublié il y a quelques années après avoir reçu une certaine lettre. Ce sentiment qu'elle retrouvait dans les yeux de cet énigmatique garçon. Ce garçon qui lui rappelait tellement son premier amour. Ce sentiment était L'Espoir et ce garçon s'était l'amour. La carte qu'elle tenait dans sa main se mit à briller doucement. Sous les pieds de Sakura, le sceau sacré se forma. Sakura savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit son sceptre et le brandit au dessus de sa tête, comme lorsqu'elle changeait les cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura.  
  
-Carte magique qui détient le pouvoir du désespoir, je te l'ordonne transforme toi, puise dans l'espoir qui règne au fond de mon c?ur, sois ma lumière ! Despair devient Hope ! Et obéis moi !  
  
La carte se transforma, The Despair s'effaça pour laisser place à The Hope, le c?ur brisé sur le ventre de la petite carte se reforma. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la carte et les larmes disparurent de ses yeux. Lorsque la nouvelle carte vint se loger dans la main de Sakura, celle-ci s'évanouit. Transformer cette carte lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Son bouclier disparut.  
  
-Parfait. Elle a trouvé le moyen de me battre mais elle n'a plus assez d'énergie pour le faire. c'est le moment de passer à l'action !  
  
Démons des ténèbres, mes frères, je vous en conjure, donnaient moi votre force ! Flèche de douleur !  
  
L'attaque du monstre n'atteignit pas non plus Sakura cette fois là. C'était Kéro qui s'était interposé cette fois-ci. Ses ailes ramenées devant lui formaient une sorte de bouclier mais il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.  
  
-Li.Lionel ! Fais quelque chose ! Je.je ne vais pas tenir long.temps ! parvint à articuler Kéro.  
  
-D'accord, répondit celui-ci, Carte de la guérison ! Transmets de l'énergie à Sakura !  
  
La petite fée de la carte s'exécuta aussitôt, elle effleura le front de Sakura de sa frêle petite main et une douce lueur argentée s'en échappa et pénétra en Sakura. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle reprit rapidement sa forme de carte et vint se poser dans la main de Lionel.  
  
Sakura ouvrit un ?il, puis un autre et se redressa étonnée :  
  
-C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que j'étais fatiguée il y a quelques minutes !  
  
-Sakura, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, La Ara prend de plus en plus de force !  
  
Lionel avait raison, ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus puissante.  
  
-Elle ne joue plus, elle veut te tuer et elle y arrivera si tu ne fais pas quelque chose !  
  
-Tu as raison, j'y vais !  
  
Sakura lança la carte devant elle et cria :  
  
-Hope, carte de l'Espoir, libère ta puissance, je te l'ordonne !  
  
La carte se matérialisa en une jeune fille portant dans ses mains un c?ur ailé. Derrière sa tête, une paire d'ailes s'agrandit et elle se mit à voler vers La Ara. Celle-ci essaya d'attaquer Hope mais toutes les flèches qu'elle envoyait rebondissait sur elle. Hope s'approcha doucement du monstre que tellement d'espoir dégoûtait. Elle prit son visage squelettique entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front. Aussitôt, la créature se mit à hurler de douleur et tomba au sol en gémissant.  
  
-Sakura, capture la !  
  
-Quoi ? !  
  
-Tu ne peux pas la détruire, tu dois l'enfermer quelque part.  
  
-Mais où, demanda Sakura en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un air affolé.  
  
-Là dedans.  
  
Lionel fit apparaître un coffret en bois dans sa main.  
  
-Tiens.  
  
Sakura resta un moment indécise devant l'objet. Elle se demandait comment un simple coffret de bois pourrait bien contenir un monstre aussi dangereux. Apparemment, Lionel devina ses pensées et lui dit :  
  
-Ce n'est pas un coffret ordinaire. Il a été fait avec une des branches du vieux cerisier et ensuite il nous suffira d'y apposé nos sceau pour que cette créature reste enfermée.  
  
-D'accord, je te fais confiance.  
  
Sakura et Lionel s'approchèrent du monstre toujours étendu par terre. Ils se consultèrent un instant du regard et dire en même temps :  
  
-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés.  
  
-.moi l'Etoile.  
  
-.et moi la Lune !  
  
-J'ordonne aux forces maléfiques de se rendre ! Soumettez-vous et disparaissez !  
  
Ils abattirent leurs sceptres respectifs en même temps. La Ara parut s'évaporer et forma un petit nuage de cendres que se déposa dans le coffret. Aussitôt, celui-ci se referma.  
  
-Maintenant, il faut y apposé nos sceaux, dit Lionel.  
  
-Mais comment ?  
  
-Heu.bonne question.  
  
-Moi, je sais, dit Kéro, faites ce que je vous dit. D'abord, abaissez vos sceptres sur le couvercle.voilà.maintenant, répétez après moi :  
  
-Par les pouvoirs des sceaux sacrés.  
  
-Par les pouvoirs des sceaux sacrés.  
  
-.vous qui détenez les pouvoirs des astres de la nuit.  
  
-.vous qui détenez les pouvoirs des astres de la nuit.  
  
-.je vous l'ordonne, libérez vos pouvoirs et scellez ce coffret pour l'éternité.  
  
-.je vous l'ordonne, libérez vos pouvoirs et scellez ce coffret pour l'éternité !  
  
Aussitôt, une étoile se grava sur le coffret et le sceau de Sakura apparut sur l'ouverture. Puis se fut une lune qui fut gravée à coté de l'étoile, et le sceau de Lionel apparut à coté de celui de Sakura.  
  
-Tout est fini, pensa Lionel.  
  
Il regarda Sakura ramasser la boîte, ils avaient été tellement proche pendant quelques instants qu'il s'était mis à espérer que. peut-être.  
  
-Mais non, c'est impossible, je suis maudit, je ne pourrais jamais être heureux.  
  
Il tourna le dos et s'en alla.  
  
Sakura de son coté, ressassait tous ces événements dans sa tête. Elle avait voulu oublier la magie et les cartes pour toujours mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle ne pouvait pas, les cartes, la magie tout cela faisait partie d'elle. Pour la 1ère fois depuis des années elle se sentait vraiment complète. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas, il lui manquait Lionel ? !  
  
-Mais si Lionel n'était pas vraiment mort, se dit-elle tout à coup, si Lionel en fait de compte avait été près de moi toute ces années, à veiller sur moi sans que je m'en rende compte ! Et si Lionel et Shaolan était la même personne. Mais comment en être sur ?  
  
-Ecoute ton c?ur Sakura, fit une voix de femme dans sa tête.  
  
-Maman.murmura Sakura.  
  
Elle allait écouter ce conseil, il fallait qu'elle écoute son c?ur. Lui seul pouvait lui dire si l'étrange garçon qui partait en ce moment était bien la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle repensa à tout les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui, puis repensa à Shaolan. Les yeux ! Mais oui ! Ils avaient les même yeux ! Des yeux tellement brillants, profonds, secrets qui avait s'eu réconforter Sakura dans les moment le plus difficiles !  
  
Sakura leva brusquement la tête et se mit à courir en criant :  
  
-Lionel ! ! !  
  
Celui-ci se retourna vivement. Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être Sakura qui l'appelait ! Il jeta un coup d'?il à Kéro pour savoir si s'était lui qui lui avait dit le vérité mais devant l'air étonné de ce dernier, il comprit que cela ne venait de lui.  
  
-Mais alors.murmura-t-il.  
  
Sakura l'avait reconnu ! Elle l'avait reconnu ! -C'est impossible !  
  
Son c?ur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, Sakura venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait pris garde à ne pas le toucher en mettant ses bras autour de lui et en posant la tête sur sa poitrine.  
  
-Lionel, Lionel, murmura-t-elle en pleurant, c'est toi, c'est toi j'en suis sure ! Je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te perdrais plus jamais, rajouta-t-elle en le serrant encore plus fort.  
  
Lionel quant à lui ne savait pas si i devait être heureux ou triste, en fait il était les deux à la fois : heureux car Sakura l'aimait toujours et qu'elle l'avait reconnue, triste car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle, seulement près d'elle, seulement.  
  
Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sakura, un vent glacial se mit à souffler sur lui, ses mains brûlaient littéralement au contact de Sakura mais il ne la lâchait pas. Il voulait la serrer contre lui une dernière fois avant de partir. Il sentit alors une larme couler sur sa joue. Il releva brusquement la tête. Comment pouvait-il pleurer ? Il était maudit ! Sakura et lui sentirent alors une force près d'eux. Un tourbillon argenté venait de se former, il s'agrandit de plus en plus jusqu'à former sorte d'ouverture ovale. Un très vieil homme en sortie, malgré son âge, il conservait un aspect digne et donnait une impression de force. Il avait de grandes ailes dans son dos et un long sceptre de cristal dans sa main. Il s'approcha de Lionel, mit sa main sur son épaule et tous deux disparurent.  
  
Lionel se trouvait maintenant en compagnie du vieil homme dans un endroit étrange. Tout autour d'eux était d'un blanc éclatant qui semblait presque lumineux, pourtant, l'atmosphère était froide et oppressante.  
  
-Shaolan ! dit une voix retentissante autour d'eux.  
  
L'homme n'avait pas remué les lèvres mais Lionel savait que s'était lui qui avait parlé. Il essaya de parler à son tour mais aucun sons ne sortaient de ses lèvres.  
  
-Aurais-tu oublié, Shaolan, redit l'homme sur un ton moqueur, que les anges ne sont pas sensés parler ? Il semble que tu n'ai pas très bien respecté cette règle ! Mais bon passons, je t'ai laissé faire pendant trop longtemps pour te faire des reproches maintenant.  
  
-Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lionel.  
  
-Comment ? Tu n'as pas encore deviné ? continua l'homme sur le même ton. Je t'aurais cru plus perspicace !  
  
-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Et dites moi qui vous êtes !  
  
-Ne t'énerve pas petit, je vais te le dire. Mon nom est Gareth.  
  
-C'est vous ? C'est à cause de vous que je suis maudit ! C'est à cause de vous que je ne peux pas.  
  
-Que tu ne peux pas vivre avec ta Sakura. Oui, oui, je sais. Je t'ai beaucoup observé depuis ces dernière années et tu es le seul à avoir tenu aussi longtemps.  
  
-Tenu aussi longtemps ? Que voulez vous dire ?  
  
-Auparavant, tous ceux qui ont été victimes de cette malédiction se sont aigri rapidement et ont cessé d'aimer la personne qu'ils devaient protéger. Alors, ils sont.mort.en quelque sorte.  
  
-Ils ne sont pas vraiment mort ?  
  
-Non, un ange ne peut pas mourir, ils sont devenus des anges déchus. Ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir et errent dans le monde à la recherche de quelque chose sûrement.mais je ne sais pas quoi.  
  
Le comportement de cet homme agaçait vraiment Lionel mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.  
  
-Tu te demande certainement pourquoi je suis venu te chercher, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Lionel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
  
-Et bien je vais te le dire, tu as fait preuve d'un très grand courage en vivant comme çà ces 5 dernières années, bien que tu ai été avantagé par rapport aux autres grâce à Kérobéro qui t'as soutenu. Et j'ai été aussi très surpris que tu ai supporter de prendre cette fille dans tes bras. Tu as du avoir très mal, rajouta-t-il en regardant les grandes brûlures que Lionel avait sur les mains, le cou et le visage.  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Et alors tu as réussi à te libérer de ma malédiction et cela aussi çà m'a beaucoup impressionné.  
  
-Quoi ? !  
  
-Et oui, soupira Gareth comme déçu, votre amour a été plus fort que moi. Je croyais pourtant avoir réussi à créer le sort parfait.mais bon, rajouta-t- il en souriant, je suis quand même content pour toi !  
  
Adieu mon garçon, j'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance, dit Gareth en commençant à disparaître avec tout le décor, et, une dernière chose : je te fais cadeaux des cartes. Tu l'as bien mérité !  
  
Puis il disparu tout à fait et Lionel se retrouva dans le parc du Pingouin. Sakura accourue vers lui en pleurant encore plus :  
  
-Lionel, Lionel ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que tu étais reparti pour toujours. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, continua-t-elle entre deux hoquet, ne part plus, s'il te plaît, ne part plus !  
  
-Sakura regarde, s'écria Kéro derrière elle.  
  
Lionel était comme évanoui dans une bulle bleue qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Une petite lueur argentée apparue à l'une des extrémités de sa cicatrice et se déplaça tout le long de celle-ci en l'effaçant. Lorsque la cicatrice eu disparue en entier, la bulle éclata et il tomba par terre. Sakura se précipita sur lui, elle le vit en train de sourire et de pleurer en même temps. Derrière elle, elle entendit un gros bruit. Elle se retourna et vit Kéro éclater en sanglots.  
  
-Kéro, pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
  
-C'est que.je suis tellement.tellement content pour le petit.il est enfin.enfin.libéré de cette malédiction. Bouuuuuuh !  
  
-Libéré ? Il est libre ? Mais qu'est ce que çà veut dire ?  
  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit Kéro en essayant de se maîtriser, c'est une très longue histoire.  
  
-Lionel ? Lionel réveille toi, murmura Sakura au creux de son oreille.  
  
Celui-ci ouvrit un ?il, puis deux, et se redressa sur son séant :  
  
-Sakura., dit-il en continuant de pleurer, Sakura, je voulais te dire quelque chose.quelque chose de très important.  
  
Sakura posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :  
  
-Chut.  
  
Elle retira son doigt et l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux, en fait de compte, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Lionel se releva, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, Sakura lui offrit son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Lorsqu'il prit son sceptre pour s'appuyer dessus, la sphère se mit à luire et toutes les cartes de Lionel se mirent à tournoyer autour d'eux. Quelques secondes après, les cartes de Sakura firent de même. Au fur et à mesure, les cartes formèrent un dôme autour d'eux. Deux des cartes se détachèrent, l'une de Lionel et l'autre de Sakura. Elles reprirent leurs formes originelles. C'était la carte du Savoir et la carte de l'Espoir. Hope dit :  
  
-Chère maîtresse, toutes tes cartes et moi voudrions te faire un cadeau, à toi et au maître des cartes de Shaolan. La carte du Savoir nous dit que nous pourrions vous faire se cadeau si nous unifions nos forces.  
  
-C'est exact, continua la carte du Savoir, vous vous êtes très bien occupés de nous et nous savons ce qui vous fera plaisir.  
  
Aussitôt après, les deux cartes reprirent leurs apparences de cartes et toutes les cartes se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse autour d'eux. Puis tout à coup, elles s'immobilisèrent, une lumière aveuglante les empêchait de regarder autour d'eux. Puis peu à peu, la lumière s'atténua et ils purent ouvrir les yeux. Autour d'eux, il virent toujours le parc du Pingouin. Le ciel commençait à prendre les couleurs de l'aube et les oiseaux se mettaient à chanter. Lionel regarda Sakura et Sakura regarda Lionel. Ils crièrent en même, devant Sakura, il y avait un garçon de.13 ans ! Et devant Lionel une fille du même âge ! Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, les arbres paraissaient nettement moins grand et la balançoire nettement moins vieille.  
  
-Les cartes, elles nous ont.commença Sakura.  
  
-.renvoyé dans le passé ! acheva Lionel.  
  
Dans leurs mains, les cartes s'étaient sagement posées.  
  
-Et bien çà c'est un cadeau ! fit Kéro qui avait reprit sa forme de peluche d'un air étonné.  
  
Sakura et Lionel ne dirent rien, ils se regardèrent tendrement jusqu'à que Lionel tombe dans les pommes. Avec tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu se n'était pas étonnent !  
  
Sakura appela la carte de Vol et le fit monter sur son sceptre pour le ramener chez elle. Il avait besoin de repos.  
  
-Tu crois que d'autre personnes se rappellent de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sakura à Kéro.  
  
-Je ne crois pas, les cartes n'auraient pas pris le risque.  
  
-Mais comment je vais expliquer le fait que Lionel se retrouve chez moi un matin tout à coup comme çà ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, tu trouveras bien quelque chose.  
  
-Merci pour ton soutien.  
  
Sakura se posa sur le toit de sa maison et, avec l'aide de Kéro, fit entrer Lionel le plus doucement possible dans sa chambre.  
  
-Mais pourquoi pleure-t-il encore ? demanda Sakura intriguée.  
  
-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps il est resté sans pleurer, tu comprendrais pourquoi il en profite maintenant.  
  
Kéro regarda Lionel tendrement, il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis si longtemps.  
  
-Bon et bien maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à inventer une explication sur la présence de Lionel dans ma chambre.soupira Sakura avant de s'endormir sur sa chaise.  
  
Fin.  
  
Sakura, en fait de compte, après une bonne journée de sommeil décida de dire toute la vérité à sa famille.et Tipphanie fut ravie d'organiser tout çà ! Après quelques jours où Lionel resta chez eux pour se remettre de ses blessures( il pouvait pas utiliser sa carte, il était trop fatigué) Sakura et lui ne souvirent plus exactement de tout ce qui s'était passé avant cette fameuse bataille. La Ara quant à elle, personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition après q'on l'ai enfermé. En fait, Gareth s'ennuyait un peu alors il avait décidé de la prendre pour faire joujou.  
  
Lionel lui appela sa mère pour la rassurer et lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Après qu'elle lui avoir hurlé dessus pendant près d'un quart d'heure, elle accepta de le laisser quelques jours au Japon.  
  
-A mon avis, avait dit Kéro, elle est jalouse que se soit Sakura que Lionel ai du protéger et pas elle !  
  
Et voici comment se termina toute cette histoire... 


End file.
